full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley's Relationships
<Stanley Jones Rosen Clan Callie Carrack Callie is madly in love with Stanley. Stanley cares a great deal for her and does not want to destroy her relationship as friends, but she does declare that she will be Stanley's mistress, lover, and future mother of his children. When they first met, they were on good terms with one another, as she helped Stanley get accustomed to the hot springs, as well as nudism much to his embarrassment. After he accidentally glomps onto her in the baths, Callie develops feelings for him due to how awkward and shy he got around her, though these feelings were more akin to lust than love. However, when Stanley tells Callie that he likes her despite the different species gap, her feelings for him become more romantic in nature. It is after this point that she becomes much more seductive towards him and desires to be physically intimate with him, to the point of having sexual dreams about him, while also displaying jealously if other girls get closer to Stanley. She tends to get aroused whenever Stanley displays his manly side. It is also at this point that Stanley becomes a source of comfort, as his kindness and courage help her to overcome any problems she has. While acting like a mature woman at school and being seductive towards Stanley, Callie also has a hidden personality of a girl who is innocent and shy when it comes to love, which she displays only around Stanley. When on their date, she behaved more like a normal girl, and she was much more shy when offering to be physically intimate with him than she had in the past. Mark Rosen Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Ever since first coming to America as a transfer student, Peter was the first person to welcome him with open arms and Stanley accepted the warm gesture. After school, Peter decided to show Stanley around his home and introduce him to his friends, sister and grandfather. When the Talbot Pack was fighting against some rouge monsters and Alpha was almost killed, Stanley in his dragon form comes in to save them and scare off the rogue monsters away for now. Before Alpha could thank his new savor, the dragon left without a word or second glance and vanished in the dead of night. When the two rogue monsters returned for revenge, this time they targeted Stanley for ruining their plans to kidnap all the humans and sell them as slaves for other monsters and show them what it's like being the receiving end. When the Talbot Pack heard of their plan, they sprung into action and took out the monsters and freed the captive humans. During the fight, Stanley transformed into the same dragon they all remembered from before. After the monsters were defeated and the captive humans were free, Alpha and the dragon met face to face again, but this time, the dragon didn't leave as he revealed himself to the Pack and knew Alpha was Peter the whole time. After the two friends exchanged their goodbyes to each other, Stanley promised that one day, they'll meet again before leaving for parts unknown until meeting with the Rosen Clan. Christie Argent From their first meeting, Stanley was instantly cold towards Christie because, unknown to her and everyone around them, he knew she was a Hunter and wanted nothing to do with her despite her wanting to be friends. Even after she tired several different attempts to be his friend, he still acted cold and distrustful towards her and even threaten to kill her, but holds himself back because he knows Peter would be sad. Over the next weeks when Christie goes out with some members of her family to hunt for monsters, Stanley's instinct about her being a Hunter was true and decides to exact his revenge on them for what they did to him years ago. Despite him taking out most of Christie's family and having her right in his sights, he couldn't bring himself to kill her because he could see in her eyes that she wasn't like the other Hunters and decides to let her live before taking his leave and healing her family. When they met again, Stanley apologized for how he treated her before and wants to start over, which she accepts. When the same Hunters who attacked his village years ago returned, they were able to overpower him and were about to finish him off until Christie and the Talbot Pack comes in and saves him from his fate. Seeing how Christie protected him, all his distrust towards her has vanished and now he sees her as a true friend he can always depend on. After the dust settled, he fully accepted her as a friend and asked why she didn't kill him when she had the chance, to which she replies she had opened her eyes to the truth about monsters being no different from humans despite their appearances. With his newfound friendship with Christie, he wishes a bright future for both her and Peter. Category:Relationships